Falling 4 the 1 Time
by Chibi Nezumi
Summary: Just a tory about Mimi in her high school years. Mimi had just broke up with Michael, when another one stumbles in to get her. Matt tries to do anything he can to make Mimi happy. My very first fic, so please be gentle...


A/N: Well, hi everybody! Let me first introduce myself. I'm Petite Angle. Small Angel in English. Anyway, I hope you won't be too hard if you reviewing this fic. It's my frst time.  
  
***  
  
Falling For the First Time  
  
***  
  
"Oh no, I'm late! " Mimi yelled at her while she was running in the hallway of the school, "He's going too kill me again. "  
  
Finally Mimi arrived in the class of French. She opened the door and enters in. Everyone looked at her. Especially Matt who was looking worried.  
  
"I'm very sorry for being late, Mr Kenya. " Mimi apologised to him.  
  
"Hmmm, this is the fourth time this month, Mimi!"  
  
"Look Ms. Tachikawa. If you're late again, you will have loads of homework to do." Mr. Kenya shouted to Mimi.  
  
"Yes sir." Mimi nodded. "I won't do it again."  
  
"I hope for you. Now, sit down so that we can continue our lesson for today." He said to Mimi.  
  
Mimi past through Matt's table but she didn't saw him. She just took her usual place near the window.  
  
Okay everyone. Now, take your notebooks and write everything down what I'm saying.  
  
Mr Kenya took out a book out of his desk and began to read.  
  
After minutes of reading and writing, the bell finally rang.  
  
Mimi took her notebooks and stuffed it into her backpack, but when she was ready to leave the class, someone called her.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa!" It was Mr. Kenya that called her.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kenya" Mimi responds when she walked to his desk.  
  
"I'm not angry at you, Mimi, but because of being late, you've almost missed a whole chapter of our lesson." He told her.  
  
"I know, sir."  
  
"That's why I will give you homework for the whole weekend to keep up." said Mr. Kenya to her.  
  
Mimi sighed heavily again. She won't be able to watch her last episode of her favourite soap series.  
  
"Yes Mr Kenya. " Mimi said to him, sadly.  
  
Mimi putts her papers in her backpack and went outside, but when she closed the door, a boy stared at her, while he leaned at the wall.  
  
Mimi ignored him and walked further, when the boy suddenly caught her arm and stopped her.  
  
"Huh?" Mimi looked up frowned her eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry to scare you like that." He started. "Let me introduce myself: My name is Justin." He said, putting on a smile. "I heard from the others that you and Michael broke up. I'm I wrong? "  
  
"No," Mimi answered firmly," but what do you want anyway? "  
  
"Well, because you and Michael are not an item anymore, I guess I can replace him." He said on a husky voice.  
  
And suddenly, he lend forward so that Mimi stepped backwards where she was trapped between the wall and Justin.  
  
"Whoa! No way!" Mimi stopped him, but he continued.  
  
"Help!"  
  
Just at the same moment, Matt, Tai and Sora passed de hallway.  
  
They saw her and immediate went for her help.  
  
"Hey, let her go! " Matt shouted.  
  
He was furious to see someone touching Mimi like that.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Justin grinned.  
  
"Come on,Justin. Let her go! "Sora yelled from behind.  
  
"Why?" he asked on a playful tone, "She's my girl now. "  
  
All of a sudden, Justin fell towards the floor. Matt had punched him right on his cheek.  
  
"That's what you get if you mess up with me! " Matt said dreadfully, while clinching his fists.  
  
A fight began between Matt and Justin. Neither of them wanted to quit that easily. Just when a Matt wanted to punch him again, they heard a groan behind all of them.  
  
Everyone looked behind then. It was Mr Kenya who was looking angry.  
  
"Hmm....... fighting in the hallway eh? That's one week of detention!" he shouted. "All of you!" he said, putting on a finger on each on them. Mr Kenya then closed his door and sat back at his desk.  
  
"Next time, Matt, you won't be so lucky." Justin went away and left our friends behind.  
  
Mimi was sitting on the floor and started to cry.  
  
"Mimi, it's all right." said Sora to her with a soft voice.  
  
Matt was looking at her and sat on his knees.  
  
"Mimi, are you ok?" Matt asked anxiously.  
  
"..I'm fine, thanks to you guys." Mimi said, while she stood up, drying away her tears.  
  
"Come with me, Mimi," said Sora, "were going to the girl's toilet."  
  
"Wait, Sora. "Mimi called out, causing her to stop. She took her backpack which was fallen on the floor and followed her.  
  
But then Mimi turned his face to Tai and Matt and said 'thank you guys'  
  
Mimi was smiling and went back to Sora.  
  
"Hey, Matt." Tai suddenly asked. "That was a heavy punch you did toJustin."  
  
"Yeah,I know, but I didn't want to start a fight either."  
  
"I know. It's because of Mimi." Tai softly said. Matt nodded.  
  
"Are you all right Mimi? "Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"That Justin! He's a really jerk!" Sora yelled furiously. "How dare he pick you as his girlfriend? Does he think he just won a trophy or something?"  
  
"Hmm.." Mimi looked at the mirror.  
  
"What's the matter Mimi?"  
  
"I could never find a boy that really loves me, Sora." Mimi said, feeling miserable. "Michael was a boy that only wants me because I was the most popular girl in this school. Now it's Justin! O, Sora, what must I do? Mimi startsto sob in tears again.  
  
"Look Mimi, I know you find someone that will love." Sora whispered. "You just have to wait. You'll see," she said, "one day, you will find the man who deserves you more than any other boys here around. But please don't give up yet."  
  
"Maybe you right, Sora." Mimi wiped all her tears. "But I need more time to think. You and Tai are a perfect couple you know?"  
  
"Thanks Mimi." Sora hugged her. "Tai is such a boy full with courage. That's why I love him so much."  
  
"Hey, you girls are you coming out or not? " Tai asked on an annoying tone behind the door.  
  
"Almost finish!" Sora shouted at him.  
  
Mimi opened the door and saw the two boys with Kari and TK. Standing next to them.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, it's just my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The second chapter will be coming soon. Don't forget to review.  
  
Petite Angel 


End file.
